


Someone Saved My Life Tonight

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Gay People Can Be Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: The ending of Rocketman bugged me, so I fixed it.
Relationships: David Furnish/Elton John
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**Reggie** : When are you going to hug me?

`Elton pulls Reggie into his arms and hugs him.`

`Camera pulls back. Fade out.`

`Fade in on a low shot of two clasped hands in focus with an out-of-focus children’s park behind them. Camera pulls back to reveal Elton John and David Furnish standing with their backs to the camera, holding hands and watching children playing in a park. Elton turns to David and kisses him. They both smile. David turns back to the park.`

**David (calling)** : Come on boys, it’s time to go.

**Elijah (off camera)** : Daddy watch me!

`Camera shows a swing set on which two boys are swinging. `

`A six year-old boy with reddish blond hair jumps off his swing in a high arc and then runs towards the camera, grinning widely. The camera pulls back to show the boy jumping into Elton’s arms.`

**Elijah** : Daddy, did you see me? Did you see how high I jumped?

**Elton** : I did! You jumped so high! You were absolutely brilliant! 

`Elton swings his son around in a circle, both laughing and smiling. Elton settles Elijah on his hip and takes the hand of a 9-year-old boy who walks between Elton and David, holding both their hands. Camera pulls back on the family as the walk out of the park. `

`Fade to white.`

_Music swells: “I’m Still Standing”_


End file.
